


Shining Golden

by Nathlyn



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, movie stars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathlyn/pseuds/Nathlyn
Summary: After working twelve hours a day with one another Yassen's and Alex relationship seems to be in the clear. But Alex is still unsure about coming out.(I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.)Based on "In and out of Frame" by wewillalwaysenduphere
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Shining Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wewillalwaysenduphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In and Out of Frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067907) by [wewillalwaysenduphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere). 



> This work is inspired by "In and Out of Frame" by wewillalwayenduphere. You can read it without knowing the story , but reading Frame first will make everything a little clearer and it's really worth a read anyway. So maybe you want to check it out before reading this work. :)

Alex was surprised by how _soft_ Yassen was. 

On set he always was completely focused on his work, leaving no room for mistakes.   
It was different now, when they were alone, lying on the couch and watching some old movie. Yassen laughed a lot, changing soft, affectionate smiles with Alex, paired with soft kisses and gentle touches.   
Alex's hands were tangled up in his hair, combing through it with his fingers. The Russian had fallen asleep half an hour ago and the arm he laid on was slowly going numb but Alex couldn't bring himself to wake him up. He loved the way Yassen's face lost all its tension when he was sleeping, making him look even younger than usual. Alex shifted slightly, trying to get a little more comfortable, getting his attention back on the movie currently playing on the screen. It was a funny picture, actually. Yassen's modern and clearly ridiculous expensive apartment, in contrast to the old, black and white movie from the fifties.   
Alex slowly started to get back into the story, mind already drifting away from reality. 

When Alex looked at the clock once again, it was five episodes and around two hours later. To his surprise, Yassen groaned next to him and started to blink slowly.

“Alex?” Yassen mumbled, still half asleep.  
“Everythings alright, darling. I think it's time to go to bed, go back to sleep ok?”  
Alex set up, getting his body to cover Yassen, using his free hand to gently stroke over the Russians cheek, who already drifted away into sleep once again. With a soft sight, Alex put his arms around him, and lifted him up from the couch, carrying him into the bedroom.   
It felt good, having Yassen curled up next to him under the sheets. It could stay like this.   
Alex was surprised by his own thoughts. 

  
_It could stay like this._

  
It didn't take him a lot of consideration to realize that he meant it. Yassen had admitted his interest earlier already, getting Alex caught by surprise.   
The Russian had been all polite beforehand, not making a big thing about the “breakup” that should have followed the day they would be done filming. 

They hadn't talked about anything long term but Alex found himself genuine wishing it would be. He didn't want to leave the Russians side, wouldn't want to miss his soft laughter or the gentle kisses. 

“You're thinking about something, aren't you? What is it that makes you so concerned, doll?”

Yassen's soft voice ended his train of thoughts really quickly. He was so out of it that he hadn't even registered the man next to him waking up again. He felt Yassen's chin resting on his shoulder, a strong arm slung around him. Alex sighted. 

“It's nothing, really. Let us talk tomorrow about it, alright? Now I really just want some cuddles.” 

The concerned look on Yassen's face did not vanish but he obeyed him, gently pulling him into his arms and guiding Alex head to rest on his chest. 

Sleep didn't come early this night but the rhythm of Yassen's heartbeat and the warmth of his arms made Alex feel safe. 

The next morning was lazy, filled with delicious breakfast, chirping birds and sweet kisses. It was beautiful but Alex still couldn't bring himself to be genuinely happy.   
He had set his goal to talk to Yassen about it today. About them.   
But he still didn't dare to actually mention it. Genuine, honest rejection would be so much worse than a simple goodbye after the press tour.   
In the end, it was Yassen who gave in first.

“Alex, we don't have to do this. There's plenty of time and no need to rush things. We can talk whenever you feel ready.”

To Alex's surprise, he didn't feel pressured to talk about them by Yassen. It was his own mind that wanted this conversation right now. 

“Thank you, Yassen, really. But I want to talk about it. I really want to. But only if you feel like it…?” 

He added that last part a little sheepishly. What if Yassen wouldn't want anything long term? What if its sex that he wants, not a real relationship? Could Alex live with that?  
Yassen shook his head, sipping on his cup of coffee.

“I think I made my interest clear. I want you, Alex. Not as my scene partner or my colleague but as my boyfriend.”

He underlined the last part with a kiss on Alex's lips, making him taste the disgustingly bitter taste of black coffee. Alex blushed slightly, looking down into his own cup, just to get his head pushed up once again. Yassen's thumb stroke over his lips, parting them. 

“Look at me, Alex. This is not a conversation you should be ashamed of. I want an answer you can tell me in my face.” 

Alex looked him straight in the eyes. The man was unfairly beautiful. 

“Yes, Yassen. Yes, I want this to be something long term. And I want it with you on my side. But…”

Alex trailed off, not sure how he should address the issue. He sighed, slumping back into his chair, away from Yassen's hands, almost immediately missing the warmth of him.

“I'm just afraid of how things would go, Yassen. I worked so hard on my career, what if it all ends with coming out? What if my fans are disgusted, or nobody wants me for their scripts after that? I-”

Yassen nodded, he was closeted too after all. 

“I share those fears Alex, please believe me. But, it's not chic to be homophobic anymore. People are more accepting than ever before. You are a great actor and this isn't changed by the fact that you're gay. Being closeted or not.”

Alex shook his head but didn't say anything further. He simply got up and walked over to his lover, curling himself up in his lap and hiding his face in the crook of Yassen's neck. 

“Let's see how the press tour goes and then decide, please. I don't want to make a mistake Yassen, I'm sorry.”

In the end, the decision came spontaneously.   
Yassen looked absolutely stunning in his navy blue suit, his hand a constant pressure against Alex back. It could easily be mistaken as a gesture of comfort for a younger colleague who's a little nervous, but Alex knew that it was much more.   
They hadn't talked about Alex coming out after their last discussion ended in a pretty ugly fight. (And some fantastic sex afterwards.) 

But now, walking over the red carpet with this gorgeous man on his side he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. 

He whispered Yassen's name, trying to get his attention without it getting noticed. As soon as he had the Russians attention he did it. 

“Look at me, Yassen, please!” 

Yassen turned his head away from the cameras, confused. 

“What is it, Al-”

His words were cut efficiently by Alex's lips. After a second of confusion 

He kissed him back, a hand softly cupping his cheek. 

“Do I want to know what this is about?”

Yassen whispered against his lips, hiding a slight grin. Alex simply kissed him once again, on the cheek this time, not caring about the utter disbelief and chattering that broke out among the reporters. 

“All mine.”

He whispered, before holding Yassen's hand and simply starting to walk again as if nothing special had happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is wondering. I actually spent a good amount of time considering which movie or series I wanted them to watch at the start. At first, I was thinking about a cliche Spy Drama like James Bond, but then I thought it would be more fun to let them watch something completely random.  
> They ended up watching Fury, a Western Series from 1955 I recently rewatched on Prime.  
> It’s not important to the story by any means, I just really liked the idea of a cold-blooded killer and an extraordinary spy to watch old horse shows when they are not at a job.


End file.
